Those Who Thrice Defied Him
by Individual-9086
Summary: James and Lily entered their last year at Hogwarts without any idea of how drastically both of their lives were about to change. This is the story of how they found love, tragedy and glory.


"I still don't understand why I have to come to the station," Petunia complained sleepily while cramming a bite full of pancakes inside her mouth.  
  
Lily shrugged haphazardly, her eyes glued to the copy of the Daily Prophet before her, pretending to be captivated by the short article on how to cure a toad of warts. Deep down she wanted Petunia to come, she wanted things to be like they used to be, it was just not something she wanted to push. Although she tried not to show it, Lily could tell that Petunia was wary of the magical world. She had never seen Lily do magic, but any hint of it was enough to send Petunia in another direction.  
  
"Petunia dear," the girls' mother, Nancy Evans chided, "you are not going to see your sister until winter break. Don't you want to see her off?"  
  
"Well…" Petunia paused, flicking her long blond hair over one shoulder. "I guess so."  
  
"I'm full!" Lily proclaimed loudly, slamming her fork down onto her plate, where her half eaten pancake lay deserted.  
  
Though she was already packed and ready to leave for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily was a little sad to leave. With every year that passed she grew more and more distant from Petunia. Usually it did not bother her much, but sometimes she longed for the days long ago when the two girls, separated by only one year, had been best friends.  
  
Turning her mind away from Petunia, Lily completed the final touches to her outfit. In front of the full length mirror decorating her green and pink room, Lily examined her full head of dark red curls. Her pale skin shone against her crisp black robes. Deciding that it was time, Lily slowly opened the top drawer of her wardrobe and withdrew a large off-white envelope.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Lily opened it and withdrew her brand new Head Girl badge. Lily had worked hard for six whole years to achieve this honor. It was the first time she had dared to actually try it on.  
  
She smiled at the way the badge stood out against her dark robes. "This is going to be my year," she whispered softly, anticipating the great things to come.

* * *

James Potter ruffled his already messy dark brown hair as he strolled across platform 9 ¾, the corner of his mouth twitching into a hidden smile as the other Marauders wandered behind him.  
  
"Prongs, won't you sit by me on the train, Prongs? You are surely the funniest wizard I have met!" Peter blathered happily. "Tell me the story about the broomstick crash again."  
  
"Well Wormtail," James said in a deep voice, happy to repeat the story to the chubby Marauder. "This is how it happened. As I am the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year, I called a summer practice for all of our returning members. I was chasing after the snitch, and I would have had it in another second, when I spotted in the bushes…"  
  
"Severus Snape!" Peter interrupted excitedly.  
  
"Yes, Wormtail, you bloody dolt!" Sirius hissed. "It's not as if the story is anything new. You must have heard it a dozen times already. Why don't you give James, and the rest of us, a break?"  
  
Peter blushed fuchsia, but James ignored him, content in his reminiscence.  
  
"As I was saying, Snivellus was hiding in the bushes. I think he wanted to hex me after I had put that itching charm on his you-know-what… anyhow, Sirius had let slip where our practice was going to be when we ran into him at Diagon Alley, and the slimy weasel had actually thought he could get revenge on us!"  
  
Peter laughed loudly and Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus only trailed quietly behind them, in silent disapproval.  
  
"Of course, I knew that Snivellus did not stand a chance…" James continued.  
  
Remus cut in mid-sentence. "Hold up, Prongs. It's a code red! She's right behind you, mate.  
  
James stopped walking but did not turn around. He continued talking, but his tone changed dramatically. "And then the Marlene McKinnon kissed me and said that I was the most handsome wizard she had ever laid eyes on. I had always known she was in love with me, but I couldn't make myself love her, only one girl can ever tame my restless heart!" He proclaimed loudly.  
  
Then he turned dramatically as Lily walked by, pretending to be surprised and looking rather pompous in the process.  
  
"Oh, Lily. I am sure you must be glad to see me! And you are with your family. It is so nice to finally meet you Mrs. Evans," James said in a strange false voice reaching forward to shake Lily's mother's hand.  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled graciously. "And you must be one of our daughter's little friends. Let me guess, Remus?"   
  
James looked slightly taken aback for a moment. He shook his head. "No, even better. I am James Potter, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and the most popular boy at Hogwarts."  
  
"Hmm," Mrs. Evans murmured, slightly perplexed, but still polite.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Can we move on, please?"   
  
For a moment, James felt his confidence drop. However, he was back to normal in a few seconds. "Mr. Evans, I must admit you have lovely daughter." Then he turned to gaze adoringly at Lily, who let out something of a snort.  
  
"Get lost, Potter!" Lily responded tersely.  
  
"Lily, dear! Be polite," Mrs. Evans chided. "It was very nice to meet you James. You seem like such a nice boy," she added with a kind look.  
  
James nodded. "I am very nice, as your daughter has certainly told you numerous times. Very nice! Have a wonderful day! Your daughter is amazing!" he added as the Evans family attempted to leave him behind.  
  
After they had retreated James turned to Sirius with a cocky grin. "Did you see that?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Did I see that? Of course I saw that! You made a bloody fool of yourself over some girl."  
  
"Some girl?" James hissed dangerously. "Some girl? That is Lily Evans! Lily-bloody-Evans!"  
  
"Yes, and while you were drooling all over yourself did you fail to notice the badge she was wearing on her chest?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
James shrugged. "What are you talking about, Moony?"  
  
Sirius grabbed James by his shoulders. "She was wearing the Head Girl badge, James. You better get over her, mate. She is too good for you."  
  
"What, so now anyone with a stupid badge is too good for me? Besides, I have a secret that might just change that," James said mischievously.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "There is not a thing in the world that would change the way Lily Evans sees you. Give it up already! You have been after that girl since fifth year and she just hates you more the more attention you give her."  
  
James shrugged. "Sirius, my dear boy, you are living in the past. My secret will blow all of this away!"  
  
"What is the bloody secret, James? You might as well blurt it out already," Remus sighed, exasperated.   
  
James grinned knowingly and pulled an envelope from inside his robes. Slowly he opened the envelope and proudly pinned to his chest the large H that signified his new position as head boy.  
  
"No!" Remus gasped. "That is not possible! You weren't even a prefect!"  
  
Peter smiled stupidly. "Oh James, I always knew you would be great! I am so happy for you."  
  
Sirius gaped. "This is awesome! How did you ever find one like this! Won't it be funny to mess with everyone! What do you reckon Dumbledore will do when he sees you wearing it? I must admit, it looks very realistic for a fake."  
  
James shook his head. "I think.. I think that it is real! I mean I got a letter from Dumbledore and everything. It must have been a mail error."  
  
"You are a liar! Nothing this good could happen by accident, you know you bought it in some seedy shop while the rest of us were distracted. Either that or someone really likes you, mate. I can't imagine any better prank than to send the Head Badge to one of the worst troublemakers in the school," Sirius argued.  
  
"I am not lying, this time. It was an honest owl mix-up, at least that is what I assume," James said a bit quietly. "I am sure it was really meant for our littlest werewolf, over here, but I hope you don't mind, Moony, if I hold on to it for a little while. Just think of the fun I could have!"  
  
Remus shook his head, "I really don't think it was meant for me. James, what if it is real? What if you are really Head Boy?"  
  
James snorted. "That is a ridiculous idea, Moony. Anyhow, I think that this badge is enough to make Lily like me, at least for a little while. All I need is a start, once she falls for me it won't matter that the badge is not really mine, she will see that she has really fancied me all along!"  
  
"I don't think it will be that simple, James," Remus commented softly.  
  
"If I were her, I would be falling for you already!" Peter exclaimed hopefully.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes again. "Well we all know where Wormtail's sentiments lie, but I agree with Moony. Lily is not going to be that easy to win."  
  
"No, Padfoot," James said, "You are wrong. This year is going to be different. Wait and see. This is going to be my year!" 


End file.
